A conventional adjusting device for a coin counting machine contains an adjusting member and a plate member, wherein the adjusting member has a main piece, an adjustment orifice, a moving orifice, a regulating orifice. The main piece is disposed beside a coin outlet of a body of a plate member, and the adjustment orifice is defined at a central position of the main piece, the moving orifice is formed between the adjustment orifice and the regulating orifice and is used to fix the main piece on the plate member with a fixing element of the plate member. The regulating orifice is arranged on the main piece and is served to control a bounce distance of coins. Moreover, the plate member has a body, the fixing element, a first positioning element, and a second positioning element. The body is formed in a rectangle shape so as to be used as a working platform and has the coin outlet defined on the body, the fixing element is fixed with the moving orifice. In addition, the body has the first positioning element and the second positioning element mounted thereon so as to retain with the adjustment orifice and the regulating orifice of the adjusting member.
However, such a conventional adjusting device is complicated and has to be operated by user's two hands, thus having complicated structure and troublesome operation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.